megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fumi Kanno
(DeSur2) |japaneseva = }} Fumi Kanno is a character in Devil Survivor 2. She is a solemn scientist and leads JP's Nagoya Branch. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Code: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation '' Personality A technical wizard, Fumi can come off as rude and cold due to her disinterest in dealing with people. Excelling in science, her hobby is gathering data. She often lacks common sense and morals when she is deeply indulged in her research. She has a sharp disdain for explaining things in a streamlined, layman's manner and especially dislikes it when people don't understand her explanations no matter in what manner it's given. Fumi is shown to be quite confident of her abilities to excel at whatever she decides to dedicate time to. After the protagonist returns a photo of her host family to her, it is revealed that she treasures it very deeply, even more than her own JP's ID. To elaborate, Fumi recites back a telling that her host family told her: to cherish the time you have. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' A researcher in the Nagoya division of JP's. She excels in her field of technological research, but has no interest in anything else at all, particularly human relationships. She is stated to have lived overseas. Apparently, the country in question is England. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Fumi is holed up in a building next to a giant hacking terminal. She does not speak a word and summons, and continues to summon, demons when the protagonist and his party approach. The protagonist orders to the party that the only way to get her to stop is to slap her to her senses. After she is critically wounded, Botis appears and teleports the two of them away from the location. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Fumi is seen again in a trance like state, this time at the foot of the Nagoya TV Tower. Botis is now here at the very beginning of the fight, ready to stop you from interfering with her hacking activities. Once she is snapped back to reality, she restores the party's mobile capabilities and aids in the recapture of the JP's Nagoya branch. 5th Day Thursday's Shock At the start of the day, in an attempt to get to Fukuoka to investigate the black scar in Ronaldo's photos, the protagonist asks Fumi for the coordinates to Fukuoka. She refuses, but mentions that she could help if they found a photo and ID that she had lost while she was under Botis' control. The protagonist and Io search the Festival Gate, where they first saw her, and find the ID and a photo of her with a foreign-looking family. Upon returning the items to Fumi, she reveals that the family in the photo is the one that took her in while she was at boarding school. Fumi unlocks the Fukuoka Terminal as agreed, but tells the protagonist that she does not have the authority to grant permission to go there. 6th Day Friday's Partings After receiving Makoto's death clip, the group heads towards JP's Nagoya branch where Makoto and Fumi are seen fighting against Ronaldo's rioters. Makoto orders Fumi to escape with the other remaining JP's members, making her a non-playable character for the battle. 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence If the player sided with Yamato, Fumi joins the protagonist along with Makoto and Keita, if they are still alive. Otherwise, the three of them are fought in Osaka. On Ronaldo's route, she, along with Makoto and Keita, have invaded the Nagoya branch office. Fumi starts hacking into the JP's database in an attempt to wipe the party's phones, rendering them unable to fight. A game over is issued if too much time has passed and Fumi has not been defeated. Later in the day, the protagonist turns to Fumi to find a way to counter Benetnasch. She theorizes that using Trumpeter's horn to interfere would probably be a viable solution. The party heads to Bugeikan Stage to unseal Trumpeter, but it refuses to cooperate at first. Fumi then chooses to "convince" it to work with them by smacking Trumpeter with laptops repeatedly until it agrees. Afterwards Trumpeter comments that human females are quite terrifying. The rest of the cast note that she is more or less an "outlier". Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Meritorious ending, Fumi and Makoto oversee a soldier in a squad receive his promotion, before he starts to use his newfound authority to dismiss his former leader. In the Triumphant ending, Fumi is last seen conducting research on her computer, though this time she appears to be researching nature. Devil Survivor 2 The Animation In anime, Botis did not take her with him, he instead released her from the trance state since he got what he wants leaving her unconscious. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Ice, at Fate 3 she unlocks Deity Odin (Lv. 37), and at Level 5 Fallen Agares (Lv. 71). Fumi's Fate System events are about her interest in controlling the Demon Summoning App, and how she shows little concern for her test subjects. In the first few events, the protagonist cooperates with her in as she researches on the Summoning App. Fumi's research begins to delve into how the Summoning App affects the human body, and she begins conducting increasingly dangerous experiments on her test subject Jungo (or Daichi, if Jungo has died). When one experiment goes awry and puts the subject's life at stake, Fumi reluctantly destroys the machine to prevent any further harm, even though she has yet to collect all the data she needs. She then decides that the Demon Summoning App is something not to be tampered with, and begins working on a different project which determines the subject's state of health, rather than subject them to unnecessary risk. Stats Like Amane Kuzuryu from Devil Survivor, Fumi is an excellent Magic user, having an early emphasis in Magic growth. In later levels, she also begins buffing up in her other stats, namely Agility followed by Vitality, until she becomes a fast caster with respectable resilience. ''Day 3'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Demon Hacked'', as an Enemy ''Hacker Revealed'', as an Enemy ''Vs. Osaka'', as an Enemy Fumi also summons several demons to protect her. As the player defeats them, she summons more until she reaches a limit, after which she will actively engage the player's teams. If the player defeats her then all of the demons she has summoned will be sent back. During Ronaldo's route, Fumi is also hacking the party's phones. If too much time passes and she has not been defeated yet, a game over will be issued. Daichi's Route Ronaldo's & Anguished One's Route ''Shadow Fumi'', as an Enemy Shadow Fumi appears on a team with Shadow Makoto and Shadow Otome. Gallery Fumi_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Fumi in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Fumi in the Triumphant ending Fumi Kanno from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Fumo Kanno from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation fumi kanno prof.jpg|Fumi Kanno's profile in'' Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Trivia *Fumi's Fate route unlocks demons that have associations with wisdom, referencing her intellect. *The garden where Fumi appears in the Triumphant ending is very similar to the Cartesian Garden, a physical manifestation of Amane Kuzuryu's soul in Devil Survivor. *There is a recurring joke in Devil Survivor 2 where a miso drink (named Misopitan E) was recommended by Fumi for its high energy content despite its unappetizing flavor. The drink first appears when Jungo offers some to Daichi, and later offers some to Io. If the player finds Koharu during Otome's Fate System events, Koharu will show the bottle to the protagonist, saying that it may help her mother. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Human Race Category:Allies